Sporeling
Sporelings are a mostly peaceful race of mushroom-like humanoids native to Zangarmarsh in Outland, where they have their own town called Sporeggar. While fearful of travelers (especially those significantly larger than them), they are quick to welcome anyone to help them. They were not always made of mushroom. Sporelings have many natural enemies in their native Zangarmarsh, such as the fierce spore walkers and the massive fungal giants. As the sporelings are very small, they are unable to cope fully with these enemies, and often enlist the help of passing adventurers. They also suffered from the recent aggressive activities of the naga under the command of Lady Vashj, as they have found little to no use for these small and mostly harmless creatures for slaves. The naga have started to exterminate them, and drove them off from their territory. Sporelings are totally unfamiliar with the concept of currency made from precious metals. Their currency takes the form of small, glowing mushrooms known as Glowcaps (which is also the favorite snack of young sporelings). Despite appearing so primitive they are very inventive in making use of the natural materials that they forage from their surroundings cooking up food and medicines from mushrooms and fishing, creating primitive but some unique and very useful tools in order to help themselves and others who are willing to befriend them. Warlords of Draenor Sporelings can be found in Warlords of Draenor, in Gloomshade Grove along the coast of Northern Shadowmoon Valley. They are, however, easily missed due to their very small size. They tend to follow around the much larger Umbralfen in small numbers, but can also be found gathered about near several rocky outcroppings and plant/fungal growths near the waterline. Culture Brann Bronzebeard claims they smell very bad. They have a saying that all is fair in mushrooms and war. Customs Fireflies are commonly used by sporelings as a light source as they navigate the waterways of Zangarmarsh. The luminescent insect helps them avoid the dangerous bogflare needlers. Reproduction Sporeling young are grown in balloon-like spore sacs that start out large and grow smaller as the air bubbles in the sac are compressed. These spore sacs are stored in large fields called spawning grounds. The young, once emerged, are often preyed upon by hungry fungal giants that have recently invaded their territory. Groups While the main population of sporelings remain in the safety of their village, Sporeggar, another group (possible subspecies) known as the sporeloks can be found in the far east of Zangarmarsh in a cavern known as Funggor Cavern. It's unknown exactly why this is. Trivia/Notes *While fungi are not actually a type of plant (despite common misconception), the podlings of Shadowmoon Valley can be seen dancing around images of sporelings on occasion, hinting at some sort of connection. Podlings may somehow turn into sporelings, which seems to be supported by Blizzard's statement that the sporelings were not always mushroom creatures. This is even further supported by the fact that the main place this image appears is the Leaf-Reader Kurri vignette; a podling priest who preaches to his fellows about letting the 'holy spores' wash over them and drops an item called 'Mushroom of Destiny'. Credits *The entirety of this article comes directly from Wowpedia. The article can be viewed here. *The artwork on this article is unofficial. **The current profile picture was created by Liz from Inksplot Studios. Category:Races Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures Category:Plants